Restless
by SweetVennum64
Summary: Stiles is still having nightmares about the Nogitsune and not getting a good nights sleep. Scott, being his best friend, takes it upon himself to help out. SCILES FIRST TIME DRABBLE(Rated M for smut)


**Hello All!**

 **I'm back again with a Drabble! This time it's from one of my other beloved fandoms: Teen Wolf (TV)**

 **I'm what you call a multishipper when it comes to this fandom so you may see a lot of different pairings with any of the Teen Wolf stories that I decide to write (M/M or M/F) depending on my mood. I'm in a bit of a Sciles mood at the moment so here you are.**

 *****Warning*** As with all my stories, smut awaits you!**

 *****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own these characters. I just like to play with them sometimes.**

"Stiles…lie _still_!" Scott growls through his teeth for what seems like the millionth time.

Stiles has been tossing and turning like a miniature Tasmanian Devil for the past hour.

"I'm _sorry_ dude. Your new mattress sucks…I liked the old, lumpy one better. It remembered my shape and everything." He says, rolling over on his right side again, facing away from Scott.

"Well, this one will remember you too, eventually. Give it time." Scott says on a frustrated exhale, closing his eyes now that Stiles has settled down again.

Mr. Stilinski is out of town for the week so Stiles has been staying with Scott. Even though they haven't had sleepovers in years, it's not out of the ordinary for them to share a bed. They've been best friends since they were four years old. They have keys to each other's houses; they've even shared underwear and showered together. And ever since Stiles got possessed by the Nogitsune he says the only way he can get a good night's sleep without the crippling nightmares is if someone is with him. After he woke up screaming and sweating for three nights in a row, he gave up on normality and resorted to co-dependence.

He's been sharing Scott's bed for two days now without a problem. Well…at least until Melissa changed Scott's mattress this morning. Now he's bouncing around and restless.

Scott pops one eye open and glares at Stiles when he rolls over onto his back again and lets out a heavy exhale. " _Dude…"_

Stiles turns his head to look at Scott, apology shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry man. I don't know. I guess I'm not good with change these days." He says, turning his eyes back to the ceiling. "Look, I'll just...I'll go sleep on the couch or something. You need to sleep."

Scott's frustration easily melts away and he feels bad for even being irritated with Stiles in the first place.

Before Stiles can flip the blankets away, Scott scoots closer to him so the front of his body pressed firmly against Stiles side where he's still flat on his back, and wraps his arm around his waist.

"No…wait. Stay. I'm sorry. I know with everything that's been going on lately you're all wound up. I should be more patient with you."

Stiles chuckles at the way Scott's holding him down with that _stay still_ firmness. Ever since he became a werewolf he likes to throw his weight around, demonstrate his dominance. It's kind of endearing.

"Thanks man. I'll do better, I promise…it's just...I'm just always so tense, waiting on other shoe to drop, you know?" He glances over to Scott briefly before turning his eyes away. "I'll be fine…I just need to relax…" He exhales heavily and shuts his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. Think of rainbows and unicorns and cows jumping over moons.

Then he feels Scott's hand slide into his shorts, fingers wrapping around his soft cock.

"Scott!" His eyes pop open, Scotts name coming out as more of a startled groan. "What are you doing?" His eyes are glued to where Scott's hand has disappeared behind his waistband.

"Helping you relax." Scott says, giving Stiles' cock a long, slow stroke and Stiles feels himself harden.

He drops his head heavily back onto the pillow, his legs widen slightly against his control. "This…this isn't really… _ah shit_ …really what I had in mind, Scotty." He's struggling but it's _really_ hard to focus with the way Scott's slowly circling his thumb on the head of his dick now.

Scott readjusts, slides his free arm under Stiles' pillow so he can scoot closer, breath coming out cool against Stiles' neck. "Listen, I need some sleep, you need to relax. I'm doing us both a favor."

They've barely even _seen_ each other's dicks with the rushed five minute showers they've shared together throughout the years when they were late for school or missed the bus and had to catch Mrs. McCall for a ride. And now Scott's got his whole hand down there, stroking it like he'd been formerly acquainted. He's so confused and he's conflicted because while this is _really_ weird it also feels _really, really_ good.

"Come on Stiles…" Scott's breath is coming out heavy and his voice sounds _wrecked._ Scott is turned on. Scott is giving him a handjob and he's turned on by that. Interesting.

He wonders if Scott is using the same technique he uses on himself because he's really good at this. Applying just the right amount of pressure and speed. The way he swipes his finger over the head on the upstroke, grabbing precum to slick the long slide down. He's not gonna last very long like this. Not that he was ever Mr. Energizer Bunny to begin with, but still, this is gonna be _embarrassingly_ quick.

He's leaking a steady stream now, pooling in the hair on his pubic bone. His head is thrown back and his mouth parted. He's got his left leg thrown over both of Scott's now and Scott has picked up speed just a little, his thumb running along the thick vein on the underside of his dick and catching that little bundle of nerves just under the head. A long keening moan escapes his throat. "Scott...Scott…Scotty…"

"Let it go , Stiles." Scott whispers against his ear where he's got his head resting on his shoulder.

And Stiles has no choice. He shuts his eyes tight, whole body tensing as his orgasm finally hits, a low, whimpery groan falls from his throat as he rides the waves. Scott continues to stroke him slowly through the aftershocks and when Stiles' body finally loosens up and falls limp against the bed, Scott removes his hand, wiping cum on Stiles shirt.

"Gross!" Stiles screws up his face at the mess on his shirt.

Scott shrugs, scooting back over and settling on his own pillow. "It's yours."

Stiles scoffs and shucks the shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"So…you relaxed now?" Scott asks, eyebrows raised.

Stiles looks over at him with a lazy grin. "Very…"


End file.
